Sincerely, Yours
by DigiDuck
Summary: It has been a few years since Mimi has moved to America, but she has never forgotten about writing to her friends, as she remind Jou how valuable his friendships are. JoexMimi One Shot


Sincerely Yours,

JoexMimi

It had been years since Mimi had moved to America, and everyone else had seemed to adjust to continuing their lives in Japan. High school was everything any one of them could have imagined, after the adventures they had been through, nothing could have been very surprising.

Though they all considered themselves still to be best of friends, things were bound to change. People became busy, and hang out sessions soon transformed into a "Hello" in the hallway at school. A 'hello' Jo Kiddo could not longer get.

Jo was the brightest of all of his childhood friends, followed closely by Izumi, but they considered each other to be born of different types of intelligence. But putting this aside, Jo attended a different school then the rest of his friends - and from that moment he entered a different high school a year earlier than the rest, a sort of barrier was put up.

It was as if Jo had moved away too.

The final bell rang of the long school day. Lingering behind, the students began to clean up the room and their own thinga. Jo didn't bother staying after today, sneaking outside the backdoor into the liberating feeling of the hallway. As he reached the barren hallway a fin freed itself from Jo's bag.

"How long did you think you could hide in their?" Jo sighed, making sure no one else was around.

"You never take me to school" Gomamon said taking a giant breath as he exited the bag.

"Well," Jo started "I can't really pretend your a stuffed animal anymore, can I?" he smiled slightly, as they both started walking towards to exit of the school.

"What? Am I not cute anymore?" Gomamon joked, pulling back his orange tuft of hair.

"No, it just wouldn't be right for someone my age to carry around a stuffed animal to school," they both laughed for a moment, "but really Gomamon, you would be way more comfortable just waiting for me at home,"

"Well, I was at home," Gomamon started, before Jo picked him up and slumped him over his arm, "but you got a letter, so I snuck in during your lunch"

"Yet again, something that you could have waited to tell me until I got home"

"...it's from Mimi" Jo dropped Gomamon onto the floor before regaining the sence of his body, Gomamon smirked as he crawled back into Jo's bag before they both went outside.

"Shut up," Jo sighed, knowing what his friend was thinking, his face turning unbearably red. Mimi had written him plenty of times before, but for some reason he had the same reaction every time he received one of her letters. He had no idea why he still found her so charming, but something that happened back then that still stuck with him now.

"Come on, man" Gomamons fin flung out of the bag, with letter in hand. "You know you want too..."

"Read it? Of course I do," Jo said mockingly, "Those are what letters are for"

"I wonder if Palmon has anything to say about me," Gomamon said as he dropped the letter into his hands from behind.

"Well, you are quite the charmer," Jo began to open the letter, sitting down on a bench no more than ten feet from his school. Jo never forgot how lucky he was to have a friend like Gomamon, to have all of the friends he had made.

"Read it...." Jo heard the harsh whisper from his bag.

'Dear Jo senpai,

How have you been? I hope well, you seemed to have vanished from the face of the earth as of late! Please don't say you went to the digiworld again! I haven't heard anything about you lately, hence why I wanted to write.'

"What's it say?" the bag said again

"She used 'hence'" Jo smiled, "I guess it has been awhile"

'I guess maybe you are outgrowing all of those crazy kids! You were always meant for such great things, but I hope you haven't outgrown me. I hope you see the rest of them soon, it makes me hope that one day I can come visit you all together again.'

"I guess I really haven't been spending as much time with the old gang as I should be" Jo said, intending for Gomamon to hear it, but a woman on the street stopped and starred for a moment and continued.

'I was looking through my old things the other day, and I found something I had never seen before, a letter from you! It must have been from back when I lived in Japan because it was addressed to that home.

Do you remember this? It was on a cute little heart shaped paper, maybe it was from valentines day?'

Jo blushed ridiculously. He suddenly remembered the moment he had dropped that letter off at her house, hoping she was there. That was the time she had vacationed to hawaii, the time he had laid it all on the line, as a mere young teenager.

'I'm sad that I hadn't gotten it when you had intended me to, I don't know how it got lost among these old things.'

The letter suddenly ended, half way through the page. Had she forgotten to finish it? Joe wouldn't have put Mimi past that... she probably found something else more interesting to do. He flipped the letter over to make sure nothing was on the back and sighed. His heart beat slowing down just a tad as he grabbed the envelope in which the letter came and started to slide the letter back inside. But there was another piece of paper that Jo had missed before.

A folded up piece of red construction paper, he carefully began to unfold it into a small paper heart that simply read-

'Always and forever, Mimi. Sincerely, yours'


End file.
